


Потерять и найти

by BlueSunrise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea where the beets came from, Kink Meme, Serious Injuries, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: Прошло лишь два дня, но за это время многое может случиться. Можно свергнуть правительство. Развязать войну. А еще можно потерять одного очень высокого русского шпиона





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675517) by [Zinnith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith). 



Прошло лишь два дня, но за это время многое может случиться. Можно свергнуть правительство. Развязать войну. А еще можно потерять одного очень высокого русского шпиона.

Наполеон не беспокоится. В первую очередь потому, что у них с Габи более важные вещи на уме, а во вторую — потому что Большевик может о себе позаботиться. У него была самая легкая часть миссии — наблюдение. И скорее всего, все это время он проторчал где-нибудь в тепле и уюте. В то время как Габи с Наполеоном большую часть этих двух дней пришлось прятаться от пуль в очень холодном и очень мокром западногерманском лесу. К концу беготни Наполеон угробил пару отличных туфель, а Габи растянула щиколотку и страшно разозлилась, и они решили, что на следующей миссии Илье придется все тяготы взять на себя.

До чего же хорошо вернуться в арендованный под базу дом. Габи прикладывает лед и бинтует свою щиколотку. Наполеон наконец-то забирается в душ и вымывает грязь из волос. Они разжигают огонь в камине, едят горячую пищу, выпивают.

А потом осознают, что уже довольно долго ничего не слышали от Ильи. Быстрый звонок Уэйверли подтверждает, что прошло уже больше 46 часов с тех пор, как тот выходил на связь.

Наполеон ругается. На улице идет снег, и последнее, чего он хочет — снова топать по этой грязище. Он выглядывает в окно и видит только темень. Затем смотрит на ревущий огонь, на свой недопитый стакан отличного скотча и распухшую щиколотку Габи.

— Он придет домой, когда проголодается? — пробует он.

Габи лишь бросает на него взгляд, и этого достаточно.

* * *

Возвращаться по следам Ильи — это утомительно, скучно, а самое главное — холодно. После того, как он проверил все точки, где русский должен был появиться за последние два дня, и не нашел ничего подозрительного (вроде следа из изуродованных тел), Наполеон более или менее готов на время прекратить поиски и вернуться переночевать в дом. Илья над ними издевается. Скорее всего.

Но если Наполеон приедет без Ильи, ему придется столкнуться с гневом Габи Теллер. Он вздыхает и возвращается в машину, собираясь посетить следующую точку из своего списка — крошечную квартирку напротив дома, где датский посол снимает апартаменты для своей любовницы. Там изувеченных тел тоже не обнаруживается. Зато валяется кучка разбитой электроники, которую Илья использовал для наблюдения. И явные следы борьбы. Как случается всегда, когда орудует Илья, в комнате почти все разгромлено.

Больше беспокойства вызывает кровавое пятно на остром краю подоконника. Несколько коротких светлых волосков выделяются в липком пятне. Здесь явно что-то пошло не так. Наполеон снова осматривает комнату, желая разобраться, что к чему.

Находит он не много. Зато ловит слушок насчет любовницы датского посла.

Наполеон звонит Габи, та звонит Уэйверли, который подтверждает, что любовница датского посла — существо непостоянное. Она не только любовница датского посла, но и любовница некоего Дитера Брауна, бизнесмена, филантропа и иногда преступника. Можно смело предположить, что герр Браун не одобрил странного мужчину, подглядывающего в окно спальни его любовницы.

Быстрый тур по криминальному миру Западного Берлина и импровизированный допрос весьма невоздержанного сотрудника герра Брауна — и у Наполеона появляется адрес.

Это маленькая мастерская. Пара неприятных типов ошивается возле черного хода, они курят и тихо переговариваются на немецком. Наполеон улавливает фразу насчет «преподать русскому урок». Он борется с желанием закатить глаза, а затем закатывает — ведь все равно никто не видит. По крайней мере, когда они в следующий раз поспорят на тему, кто из них лучший шпион, Наполеон сможет напомнить Илье, как тот позволил себя поймать паре жалких жуликов.

Эти двое даже не успевают его заметить. Наполеон оставляет их валяться возле двери, и проскальзывает внутрь. У мастерской такой вид, будто тут давным-давно не занимались законным бизнесом. В воздухе висит тяжелый, застарелый запах металла и машинного масла с оттенком ржавчины. Наполеон крадется по коридору пока не находит дверь на нижний этаж. Она чуть-чуть приоткрыта, и когда он заглядывает внутрь, то видит свисающую с потолка длинную фигуру.

Наполеон вздыхает. В прошлый раз, когда он нашел Илью в таком же положении (в тот раз его захватили куда более гнусные личности), выяснилось, что этот ублюдок лишь тянул время и даже имел наглость рассмеяться, когда Наполеон примчался его спасать. Ну уж нет, второй раз он на такой трюк не купится.

— Ладно, большевик, проснись и пой, — говорит он, заходя в комнату. — Хватит спать на работе.

Ответа нет, реакции нет, тот даже не шевелится. Дело плохо. Наполеон находит возле двери выключатель. Секундой позже вспыхивает верхний свет, и Наполеону удается рассмотреть безжизненно свисающее с потолка тело. Илья висит на веревке, обвязанной вокруг запястий, и хотя длина веревки позволяет стоять, ноги его не держат, а голова бессильно опущена на плечо.

Возможно, Наполеон был слегка неправ в своих предположениях.

Более тщательный осмотр выявляет разбитую губу, расквашенный нос, и что хуже — нехорошую рану сбоку головы. Скорее всего, это не все, остальное скрыто под грязной, пропотевшей рубашкой, но Наполеона больше всего беспокоит рана на голове. Судя по приличному количеству подсохшей крови, склеивающей волосы Ильи и пачкающей его шею, рана паршивая. Его лицо обмякшее и слишком бледное.

Наполеон хватает Илью за подбородок, поднимая голову.

— Ну давай же, Большевик, — небольшая встряска не дает результатов, только после нескольких легких шлепков по щекам веки Ильи наконец приоткрываются. — Вот так, — подбадривает Наполеон. — Пора просыпаться.

Илья медленно, неуверенно моргает, как будто пытается понять, что происходит, а у него не получается.

— Габи? — шепчет он охрипшим до неузнаваемости голосом. Ну конечно, первое, что у него на уме. Никакого внимания напарнику, который потратил лучшую часть вечера, храбро сражаясь с преступными элементами ради спасения его задницы.

— Боюсь, это всего лишь я. Габи ждет нашего триумфального возвращения, и я уверен, отвесит тебе одну или две пощечины за то, что заставил ее волноваться.

В ответ Наполеон получает совершенно непонимающий взгляд.

— Nevredima? — заплетающимся языком уточняет Илья.

Ах вот, значит, как.

— Она в безопасности, — для верности повторяет Наполеон по-русски. — Слегка поцарапана, но ничего такого, что нельзя излечить.

Илья с очевидным облегчением выдыхает, и его глаза снова начинают закрываться. Наполеон еще раз похлопывает его по щеке.

— Нет, нет, нет, не надо. Оставайся со мной, Большевик, — продолжает он на родном языке Ильи. Все остальное кажется для того слишком сложно.

Его запястья стерты и кровоточат там, где их натерла веревка. Наполеон достает карманный нож и подносит его к тугим узлам.

— Я собираюсь их разрезать. Стоять сможешь?

Илья издает неопределенный звук, который может означать как «да», так и «нет», или все что угодно. Наполеон разрезает веревку, и на него немедленно обрушивается внушительный вес Ильи. Наполеон видит, что тот старается, но не может устоять, его длинные ноги подкашиваются, а голова падает на плечо Наполеона. Он крепко зажмуривается и конвульсивно сглатывает подозрительно знакомым образом.

— Прошу, не наблюй на меня, — умоляет Наполеон.

Илья бормочет что-то в ответ слишком тихо, чтобы Наполеон мог разобрать, но по крайней мере ухитряется оставить содержимое желудка при себе, а спустя несколько долгих минут уже может поддерживать собственный вес.

— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит Наполеон. — Давай, пора домой.

Илья немного выпрямляется, явно стараясь держаться ровно, его глаза расфокусированы.

— В Москву? — хрипит он. — Меня отзывают? Я думал… — у него вид человека, знающего, что он сделал что-то плохое, но не понимающего, что именно, и в животе Наполеона комком расцветает злость.

— Давай пока ограничимся Шпандау, — говорит он. Илья кивает, медленно и осторожно, на его лице читается глубокое облегчение.

* * *

В машине Илья то приходит в себя, то снова отрубается. Наполеон изо всех сил старается удержать его в сознании, но те несколько слов, которые выдает Илья, почти бессмысленны.

Наполеон злится. Они достигли того уровня партнерства, когда приходится признать, что работать с Ильей лучше, чем не работать с ним, хотя при всем том он регулярно строит планы как придушить упертого русского засранца, чтобы это сошло ему с рук. (Большинство планов вычеркиваются, потому что слишком долго копать яму такой глубины, чтобы туда поместилось тело).

Но в моменты слабости Наполеон не может отрицать, что он привязался к Илье. Тот умен, начитан, и словесные поединки с ним никогда не приедаются. А еще Илья твердый, надежный и почти неразрушимый.

Видеть его в таком состоянии: слабым и неуверенным, неспособным вспомнить ничего за прошедшие два дня — это более чем неправильно.

Где-то посередине невразумительной беседы о свекле (по крайней мере, Наполеон думает, что они говорят о свекле — его русский недостаточно хорош в сфере агрокультуры), Илья сглатывает и давится.

— Остановись, пожалуйста, — просит он.

Наполеон бросает на него взгляд и отмечает, что серый оттенок его лица начинает зеленеть. Не теряя ни секунды, он сворачивает к обочине и тянется к дверной ручке. Как только дверца открывается, Илья высовывается наружу и его мучительно тошнит.

Наполеону приходится придерживать его за руку, чтобы не выпал из машины, и когда все кончается, Илья больше не может держаться прямо. Он закатывает глаза и совершенно обмякает.

Наполеон втягивает его обратно на сиденье и изо всех сил пытается удержать, пока ищет что-нибудь, чем можно вытереть рот.

Илья поднимает взгляд, смотрит в окно, смотрит на Наполеона и хмурится.

— Это не Севастополь, — замечает он. Затем его глаза закатываются, и он сползает на сиденье без сознания.

Наполеон отбрасывает все мысли об убежище и путях отхода и гонит машину к ближайшему пункту скорой помощи.

* * *

Это неправильно.

Наполеон откидывается на жестком стуле и трет ладонью лицо. Прошло несколько часов. Ему пришлось очень быстро говорить, чтобы объяснить персоналу больницы, каким образом у него на руках оказался очень большой русский, которого, по всей видимости, пытали. Не уверен, поверили ли они, но прямо сейчас ему глубоко плевать.

Судя по словам врача Ильи, Наполеон поступил правильно, привезя его незамедлительно. Чуть дольше — и он бы мог не выжить. Они не уверены, полностью ли он поправится. Помимо порезов и синяков у него серьезное сотрясение. Возможно повреждение мозга. Нельзя сказать точно, пока он не очнется.

Поэтому Наполеон и Габи поселились возле постели Ильи, обсуждая здешние неудобные стулья и паршивый кофе — все, за исключением того, что они могут потерять напарника.

Илья всегда был как взведенная пружина, заряженная энергией и готовая в любой момент распрямиться. Ужасно странно видеть его таким неподвижным, лежащим в постели. Его лицо одного цвета с обматывающими голову бинтами, и больничная пижама смотрится на нем неуместно.

Ближе к рассвету у Наполеона и Габи заканчиваются безопасные темы для беседы, и они сидят в молчании.

— Он поправится, — в какой-то момент говорит Наполеон. — У него крепкая голова.

Во взгляде Габи — надежда пополам с раздражением.

Илья решает очнуться именно тогда, когда Габи ухромала в поисках кофе. Это медленный, поэтапный процесс. Подергивание пальца, приглушенный болезненный хрип, дрожание век, но глаза пока не открываются.

Наполеон наклоняется вперед, опираясь локтями на край кровати.

— Большевик? Ты с нами?

У Ильи уходит вечность, чтобы приоткрыть глаза, а когда удается, он лежит, моргает и хмурится.

— Где мы?

Наполеон пытается сдержать вздох облегчения.

— Похоже, ты снова помнишь, как говорить по-английски. Можно ли считать это добрым знаком?

Илья морщится от яркости ламп верхнего света.

— Нет. Это глупый, неэлегантный язык. Где мы? — его акцент отчетливее обычного, но в остальном он, похоже, сохранил свойственный ему шарм.

— В больнице, — информирует его Наполеон. — Где ты и останешься в обозримом будущем.

Илья совершает героическую попытку встать. Его хватает, чтобы удержать голову над подушкой целых двадцать секунд, прежде чем он хлопается обратно, бледнее прежнего.

— Спи дальше, Большевик, — советует Наполеон. — Все в порядке. Ты тоже будешь в порядке, — теперь он почти в это верит.

— Не устал, — упрямится Илья, хотя его веки опускаются.

— Ну, в этом случае ты можешь осчастливить меня еще одним увлекательным повествованием о свекле.

Илья таращится на него, будто услышал какую-то чепуху.

— Свекле?

— Очевидно, из нее получается неплохое вино. Хотя, должен сказать, я предпочитаю вино из винограда.

— Ты свихнулся, Ковбой.

— Был близок к тому, — признает Наполеон, похлопывая Илью по руке. — Очень близок.

 

fin


End file.
